


City Invasion - Part One

by CD_Rice



Series: TCT Mobius Universe [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CD_Rice/pseuds/CD_Rice
Summary: Kris and Whisper arrive in the city of Mobotropolis, only to be arrested for looking suspicious.However, when they earn the chance to prove themselves, they must protect the city from a Badnik invasion.
Relationships: Antoine D'Coolette/Bunnie Rabbot, Sally Acorn/Nicole the Holo-Lynx, Whisper the Wolf/Original Character(s)
Series: TCT Mobius Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694284
Kudos: 1





	City Invasion - Part One

**TCT MOBIUS UNIVERSE - PART THREE**

**“CITY INVASION PART ONE”**

**WRITTEN BY: CHRISTIAN RICE**

**THE CITY OF MOBOTROPOLIS, WESTSIDE ISLAND.**

Kris Bynd and Whisper the Wolf are looking around at their current location. They are walking around the City of Mobotropolis, the capital of the Kingdom of Acorn. They decided to explore Westside Island some more, and Kris had always wanted to see the city. Whisper didn’t feel comfortable walking around a big city, but Kris begged her, and she reluctantly agreed. “Wow…! The city of Mobotropolis! It’s just as beautiful as I thought it’d be,” Kris says.

“Yeah,” Whisper responds, as she keeps her head down.

Unbeknownst to them, the two are getting stared at by everyone they pass, especially Whisper. The civilians didn’t trust the sniper, due to her appearance, her Wispon at her side, and her expression. She gave off an odd vibe to them.  _ “Why did I agree to be here?” _ she thinks to herself,  _ “Maybe I should find a way to ditch him…” _

Whisper didn’t understand why Kris hung out around her. She saved his life before, sure, but she’s saved many people. And none of them ever had such a drive to be around her. “Hold it right there!” a deep, masculine voice calls out.

Kris and Whisper stay there, as five armored men walk up to them. “You two, halt!!” one of them says.

Kris is shocked at the soldiers appearing before them. Whisper sighs to herself.  _ “I knew something like this would happen,” _ she thinks.

“ We’ve received reports of two unknown individuals walking around, and you-,” the soldier says, pointing to Whisper, “-made them worry for their safety.”

Two of the soldiers walk up to the duo, and they place handcuffs on their wrists. “We’re gonna have to bring you two in for questioning,” he adds.

The guards grab Whisper’s Wispon, as well as the OmegAlph. Kris is shocked by this.  _ “Wh-What?! What did we do?!” _ he thinks,  _ “Mom is gonna be pissed at me..!” _

The soldiers lead the two away, with Whisper thinking,  _ “I brought this onto him…” _

**MINUTES LATER, INSIDE CASTLE ACORN’S THRONE ROOM.**

Kris and Whisper were led into the castle, and now, were standing in the throne room. In front of them was King Nigel Acorn, the ruler of the Acorn Kingdom. He has a calm look on his face, and eyes the two.  _ “I can’t believe it! I’m in front of King Acorn!” _ Kris thinks to himself,  _ “This isn’t good… I can’t go to a royal prison! I won’t survive there! Especially in the shower…” _

“ Many of my subjects called into the castle, and alerted us to your appearance. They said you two have never been here before, and that the wolf in particular gives off a suspicious vibe. What do you have to say to that accusation?” he asks the duo.

Kris bows down, at least, as best he can in handcuffs. “Your majesty, if I may explain…,” he says, “We’re just a pair of travelers making our way around the world. I asked my friend Whisper here if we could visit Mobotropolis. I always wanted to see this place…”

“ Hmm,” King Acorn mutters, before turning to Whisper.

“ And what about you, miss?”

Whisper groans, annoyed at the attention. She didn’t want to be questioned so much.  _ “I feel so stupid,” _ Kris thinks to himself,  _ “I got Whisper into this. She doesn’t want to be around so many people, and I dragged her here.” _

“ I-I’m… I’m a mercenary who travels around, taking out any Eggman bases and machines as possible,” she mutters.

Kris is shocked by Whisper speaking out. “Hmm? Really?” King Acorn mutters, “Well then, I-”

“ Father!!” a girl’s voice calls out.

At that moment, a chipmunk with a short tail, auburn hair, and blue clothing runs in. She has a handheld device in her hand, and she looks to King Acorn. “Ah, Sally, my dear daughter, what’s going on?” the king asks.

“ We’ve gotten reports that an Eggman ship is fast approaching the city, Daddy,” the girl, Princess Sally Acorn, replies.

_ “ An Eggman ship?!” _ Kris thinks to himself,  _ “I thought he went missing after Sonic defeated him!” _

King Acorn thinks to himself.  _ “This isn’t good. Sally and the Freedom Fighters can only do so much.” _

Then, he turns to the duo in front of him. “Excuse me, Mr. Bynd, Ms. Wolf,” he says, “If you are as good as you say you are, then I will give you the chance to prove your innocence.”

“ R-Really?!” Kris mutters, surprised.

“ Yes,” the King responds, “Go with my daughter to her group’s base. Save the city, and you’re free to go.”

“ Yes!” Kris says, bowing, “Th-Thank you, King Acorn! We’ll do our best!”

Whisper bows as well, and then, the duo stand up. Guards walk up to them, and they remove the handcuffs, before handing the duo their weapons. Kris rubs his wrists, saying, “Man! That feels SO much better!”

Kris then turns to Sally. “Lead the way, princess,” he says.

She nods in agreement, and runs back through the door she came in from. The duo follow her through the exit, leaving the king there. “Sire, are you sure those two can be trusted?” one of the guards asks.

“ I’m not entirely sure, but the boy had such an innocent look to his face. And that wolf girl, something was bothering her. She felt nervous around everyone but that boy,” he replies, “That told me that I should at least give them a chance.”

**A FEW MINUTES LATER. IN FREEDOM H.Q.**

In the hidden base Freedom H.Q. ; Antoine D’Coolette, Bunnie Rabbot, and Rotor the Walrus are running around, trying to figure out what to do about the Eggman attack. “Antoine! What does that computer say about the Badniks?!” Rotor asks, grabbing an odd tool of his called the Omnitool.

“ It-It says zhat the Eggman ship is dropping off zhree large pods in the town center!” Antoine replies.

At that moment, Sally enters, followed by Kris and Whisper. “Rotor! Are you three ready for the battle?!” she asks.

“ Sally, you’re back. Yes, we’re all ready,” the Walrus answers.

The three then notice the duo standing beside Sally. “Sally-girl, who’s the cute couple with you?” Bunnie asks, pointing at Kris and Whisper.

The duo blushes wildly, and Kris is nervous. “C-C-Couple?! NO! We’re not a couple! We’re just partners!” he stutters out, nodding negatively.

“ Oh! It’s you zwo!” Antoine says, and Sally turns to him.

“ You know them, Antoine?” Sally asks, and Antoine replies, “Yes, princess. Zhey were zhe ones who helped me defend Knothole a few days ago.”

“ Oh, well then, that solves Daddy’s suspicions of them,” she adds.

“ Well then, I’m Bunnie Rabbot. You already met Antoine, my husband,” Bunnie says.

“ I’m Rotor the Walrus. Nice to meet you,” Rotor adds.

“ And I am Nicole,” a random female voice says.

Just then, Kris looks around, confused.  _ “Where did that come from?” _ he thinks to himself.

Kris turns his face, and sees a beautiful lynx girl with light brown and black fur. She is dressed in a purple and white dress, with black leggings. “Nice to meet you,” the girl says.

Kris jumps back in shock. The lynx girl says, “Did I scare you? I apologize. I am Nicole.”

“ N-Nice to meet you,” Kris responds.

“ Nicole is my handheld’s AI,” Sally responds, standing close to Nicole.

Bunnie then leans to Kris’ ear, and whispers, “She’s also Sally-girl’s girlfriend.”

Kris’ face blushes when he hears this. Sally and Nicole blush as well. “Bunnie! Shut up,” Sally mutters.

Nicole chuckles at this interaction. Kris coughs to regain composure, and then, he points to himself. “W-Well, … I am Kris Bynd,” he explains, before pointing to Whisper, “And my friend is Whisper the Wolf. We’ve started to explore the world, protecting innocent people along the way.”

“ Well then, now that everyone’s acquainted with each other, let’s go save the city!” Sally says.

**OUTSIDE. MINUTES LATER.**

Citizens are running in fear, as Eggman’s Badniks run amuk. One woman trips, and turns around, her face horrified and tears welling up, as an Egg Pawn prepares to fire at her. But then…

**ROCKET!**

“ Omega Rocket Kick!” a voice cries out, as a figure flies into the robot, destroying it.

The figure crashes into the ground, and when the smoke clears, there lies Kris. He groans as he holds his head, and rises to his feet. “Owww,” he moans, “That hurt…”

He turns to the woman, and he walks to her, holding his hand out. “Are you okay, miss?” he asks.

“ Y-Yes,” she replies, “Thank you…”

She takes his hand, and he helps her stand. Then, Whisper runs to him, looking at him. “Kris, we need to take out more,” she mutters to him, and he nods in agreement.

“ Goodbye,” he says to the woman, before he begins to run away with Whisper.

Meanwhile, in another side of town, Sally Acorn slashes apart a couple Orbinauts, and Bunnie Rabbot extends her roboticized left arm, which grabs two Buzz Bombers out of the sky, before smashing them into the ground. Antoine then spin slashes through a Newtron, and Rotor grabs a Motobug, throwing it into a group of Caterkillers. “Great job, my dear Bunnie,” Antoine tells his wife.

“ Thanks,” she replies, “You too, Sugar-twan.”

“ So, how do you think Kris and Whisper are doing?” Rotor asks.

Back with them, Kris swings the OmegAlph at a Needlenose, and then, he kicks a Rhinobot away from a man. Whisper is shooting blasts at multiple nearby Badniks, before inserting a pink capsule into her Wispon.

**SPIKES!**

She fires spiked projectiles at the robots, destroying them. She turns to Kris, and groans when she sees what he’s doing. He’s using a Cube Wisp with the OmegAlph, smashing apart a Slicer Badnik. He looks irritated, and when he’s finished, he mutters, “I… hate these damn things…”

The wolf thinks to herself,  _ “Kris is an odd one. But, maybe,... he’s just what I needed after-” _

However, at that moment, Whisper notices something in the sky, travelling towards Kris. She is horrified, as she notices it’s some kind of robot. “Kris!!” she shouts, before inserting her Orange Wisp into her Wispon.

**ROCKET!**

She aims it at the ground, firing it, which flings her through the air, allowing her to catch Kris and drag him away, right before the mysterious robot crashes into the ground where he once was. Kris is amazed by this act, and his cheeks blush red.  _ “Whoa… Whisper saw what was coming, and she saved me,” _ he thinks.

“ Wh-Whisper,... thank you,” he mutters.

Whisper blushes at this, and drops him, turning away. “It’s nothing,” she says, before looking at where the robot crashed.

There, the two see the robot. It is thin and spindly, with kunai daggers attached to it. It looks very similar to a ninja, and has the Eggman Empire symbol on its chest. This was a new breed of Eggman robots. This was E-Killer Series 004, codenamed “Shurik”. Kris and Whisper are surprised by the new robot. “What kinda Badnik is that?” Kris asks.

“ I don’t know,” Whisper responds, “I’ve never seen this kind of Badnik before.”

Shurik turns to them, and it charges at them, swinging a kunai. Whisper pushes Kris away, and she dodges the attack. She kicks the robot’s legs, and shoots a blast at it, knocking it away. Kris kick-flips up, and looks at Whisper. “We’ve gotta stop that thing!” he says.

Whisper nods in agreement, and the two wait for the robot to stand. Once it does, it turns to the duo, and charges at them again. Kris swings OmegAlph at Shurik’s arm, grabbing it. The robot then swings its arm, sending Kris flying into a building. Whisper then growls, and inserts the Blue Wisp into her Wispon.

**CUBE!**

She swings the Wispon at Shurik, knocking it down. She continues to swing at it, taking it apart with each swing. “Whisper! Whisper!” Kris calls out, as he stands up.

He runs to her, and grabs her shoulder. “Whisper! I’m fine,” he says, “You can stop…”

She turns to him, and her cheeks glow red. She moves his hand off of her shoulder, and says, “Let’s just meet up with the Freedom Fighters…!”

She runs off, and Kris says, “R-Right!”

He then follows after her.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER.**

Sally and the Freedom Fighters are continuing their fight against Badniks. After taking out the rest at this location, Sally says, “Okay, guys, let’s move out to the next part of town, and take out the Badniks there.”

“ Princess!” Kris calls out, as the two of them run up to the Freedom Fighters.

“ Kris! Whisper! How are you two doing with the Badniks?” she asks, and Kris says, “We were doing well, but we got a problem.”

“ What is it?”

“ A new type of Eggman robot attacked us,” Whisper explains, and Kris adds, “Yeah, we only destroyed it when Whisper got pissed at it.”

This shocks the Freedom Fighters. “A new kind of Super Badnik? That’s not good,” Rotor says.

“ What can we do about zhem?” Antoine asks, and Rotor replies, “I don’t know, Ant. We have no data on them.”

Then, four objects crash into the ground, knocking them to their feet. Within seconds, the smoke clears, and the heroes are surprised to see that the four objects are robots with similar appearances to Shurik. They resemble a grim reaper, a dragon, an eel, and a spider. They are E-Killer Series Scythe, Ryuu, Unag, and Arachne. Ryuu breathes fire at the heroes, which is blocked by a random shield. This confused Kris and Whisper.  _ “What the hell is this?” _ Kris thinks.

“ Thanks for the help, Nicole,” Sally says, and at that moment, Nicole appears in front of them.

“ No problem, Sally,” she responds.

The heroes stand, and they look at the E-Killer Series.  _ “There’s gotta be some way to take them out…”  _ Kris thinks to himself.

**CITY INVASION PART ONE - END.**


End file.
